L'espace d'une minute
by lovegregsanders
Summary: Deux membres de l'unité de renseignements de Voight s'attirent des ennuis bien malgré eux.
1. Une journée ordinaire

Voilà ma première fanfiction en français! En espérant que celle-ci j'arrive à la terminer :)

J'espère que vous allez aimer et je suis désolé à l'avance pour les fautes.

Chapitre 1

Journée ordinaire

Cela faisait maintenant un bon deux heures que l'équipe travaillait sur de vieux dossiers à terminer puisqu'il n'y avait aucune affaire majeur à traiter pour le moment ce qui était plutôt étrange pour Chicago. Voight était enfermé dans son bureau et n'en était pas sorti de la journée alors que tout les autres étaient assis à leur place respective. Parfois Olinsky se levait et faisait des aller-retour pour aller discuter avec son patron et ami avant de revenir s'assoir. Un léger cliquetis se faisait entendre depuis 15 minutes, ce qui semblait commencer à énerver Jay Halstead qui le va la tête pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Il se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux de Erin Lindsay dont le bureau se situait en face du sien. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui lance un sourire en lui faisait signe de se retourner, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensés. Il s'inclina dans sa chaise et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. Il regardait maintenant Adam Ruzek qui semblait totalement absorber par le dossier qu'il était en train de terminer. Il tenait un stylo à la main qu'il s'amusait à frapper sur l'épais document. Jay s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter d'avoir l'attention de Adam. Aucun résultat. Il regarda Erin et vit que Antonio avait lui aussi levé la tête de ses dossiers pour regarder son jeune collègue bruyant. Encouragé par ses amis, Jay prit le vieux restant de sandwich qu'il avait sur le coin de son bureau et lui lança en plein visage. Adam sursauta. L'équipe se mit à rire.

-Halstead, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! T'es pas bien ou quoi?

-Désolé, mais tu devenais vraiment insupportable...et t'aurais dû voir ton visage! s'exclama Jay encore en riant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Je faisais mes trucs et tu me balance ton vieux sandwich pourri!

-Calme toi Ruzek! Mais ça fait au moins 15 minutes que tu joue avec ton crayon sur le bureau...tu étais en train de nous rendre dingues! Ajouta Antonio.

Olinsky se leva à nouveau et s'étira de tout son long et levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

-J'en peux plus, je dois aller me dégourdir les jambes. Dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Au même moment, Voight sortie de son regarda son équipe.

-Antonio, vient avec moi, j'ai un truc à vérifier. Les autres, vous pouvez prendre une pause avant de continuer les dossiers. Si jamais on a un appel, vous savez comment nous joindre Antonio et moi. Il n'en dit pas plus, prit sa veste et sorti des locaux qui abritaient leur quartier général. Antonio échangea un regard confus avec Erin, mais se leva et suivit son patron sans rien dire. Ruzek se leva et lâcha un soupire.

-J'en peux plus...J'en ai marre de toute cette paperasse. J'ai du mal à croire qui ne se passe rien aujourd'hui dans une ville comme Chicago! C'est tout simplement impossible. Il doit bien y avoir d'autre truc à faire!

Erin le regarda en riant.

-Oui c'est certain, tu peux toujours aller laver les toilettes...même si on a un concierge, je reste convaincu qu'elles ne sont pas nettoyées souvent.

Jay se mit à rire en coeur avec la jeune femme sous le regard noir de Adam.

-Je ne suis pas payé pour ça! En plus c'est juste dégoûtant. Tout le monde pose ses fesses là-dessus et ça me répugne juste à penser à tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire là-dedans. Répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût. Il fait semblant d'avoir un haut le coeur en allant se servir du café. Olinsky revint au même moment avec un sandwich dans les mains.

-J'aimerais pas aller voir chez toi de quoi ça aurait l'air... dit-il.

-Mais c'est pas pareil! C'est clean chez moi. Ce sont mes affaires, mes fesses, sur ma toilette! se défendit le jeune homme.

Il regarda autour de lui pour finalement capituler. L'ambiance était détendue pour une fois. Pas d'enquêtes stressantes à résoudre, pas de photos de victimes ou de suspects accrochés au tableau blanc, pas de poursuites ou d'arrestations. Que de la paperasse à remplir et à ranger au bon endroit dans les classeurs. Les membres de l'équipe pouvaient bien se plaindre qu'il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes en cours, mais au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils appréciaient se temps libre si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. Ça leur permettait de se détendre, de plaisanter, de tisser des liens encore plus solides que ceux qu'ils avaient déjà créé si cela pouvait être possible. Voight et Olinsky étaient toujours ensemble, ils forment une équipe puisqu'ils se connaissent déjà depuis un bout de temps. Même chose pour Antonio qui représentait au sein de l'équipe le bras droit de Voight et il était même parvenu à faire accepter Jay dans l'équipe et maintenant, ils étaient comme des frères. Sans parler de Ruzek. Jay et lui avait environ le même âge. Les plus jeunes membres du groupe. Ils étaient aussi très proches, mais pas autant que Jay et Erin. Cette dernière étant comme la fille de Voight, celui-ci avait déclaré au et fort qu'aucun des gars n'avaient intérêt à poser leurs pattes sur la jeune femme au risque de le payer de leur vie. Ce que Jay avait d'abord prit au sérieux pour ensuite l'ignorer complètement. Lui et elle étaient secrètement ensembles depuis près de 5 mois, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le courage de le dire. Premièrement, parce que Jay perdrait sa place au sein de l'unité, mais aussi parce qu'il tenait à sa peau autant qu'il tenait à Erin.

-Hey les gars, il est presque 19h00. Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller prendre un verre chez Molly quant on aura terminé ici? demanda la jeune femme.

-Quoi, il est déjà si tard que ça! dit Jay en se levant. Il fit craquer quelques une de ses articulations.

-Moi je veux bien. dit Ruzek. Je vais demander à Kim si elle veut venir aussi.

Kim, jeune officier de police, n'avait pas laissé Adam indifférent. Celui-ci lui avait fait la cour un certain temps avant que celle-ci ne lui tombe dans les bras.

-Bien sûr, amène la. Nous allons pouvoir parler mariage, enfant, avenir...

ajouta Erin qui fit un clin d'oeil à Ruzek avant de regarder Jay qui pinçait subtilement les lèvres. Erin ne pu s'empêcher de rire. De tout leurs amis, seul Kim et Adam étaient au courant de leur relation. Les deux couples s'étaient donc considérablement rapprochés au cour de certaines sorties à quatre pendant lesquelles ils avaient passé des heures à discuter du mariage de Kim et Ruzek. Jay sentait qu'il trahissait un peu Antonio en ne lui en parlant pas, mais il avait peur de la proximité entre son ami et leur patron et en plus, il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à Antonio le jour ou la vérité sur Erin et lui allait éclater au grand jour. C'était à peu près la même raison qui l'avait pousser à ne pas le dire à Olinsky non plus quoique parfois, il se demandait si son collègue ne se doutait pas de quelque chose et qu'il le gardait simplement pour lui.

-Très bien alors tous chez Molly. Je vais envoyer un message à Dawson. Ils viendront nous rejoindre si ils veulent. dit Jay.

Ils attrapèrent leur veste et fermèrent leur ordinateur avant de sortir. Le reste des dossiers pouvaient attendre au lendemain, pour ce soir, l'équipe voulait se détendre dans leur bar préféré entouré de tous les médecins, policiers et pompiers qu'ils connaissaient.


	2. Au bon endroit au bon momentou pas

Comme je semble avoir beaucoup de difficulté à updater rapidement, j'ai décider de mettre plusieurs chapitres en même temps. J'espère que vous aller aimer l'histoire, c'Est ma première fanfiction en français, même si c'est ma langue maternelle! Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2

Bon endroit au bon moment...ou pas.

Jay se réveilla au son de son téléphone qui sonnait sur sa table de nuit. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il commence à se préparer pour se rendre au poste. En regardant le nom sur l'afficheur, il dit une petite grimace et répondit.

-Adam! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel si tôt ce matin? répondit Jay avec une voix encore ensommeillé.

-En fait, je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas venir me prendre avant de te rendre au boulot...Kim est partie sans moi ce matin.

Jay regarda à côté de lui et vit que Erin avait fait la même chose. Il soupira.

-Je suppose que oui, Erin a déserté aussi. Je viens de me réveiller alors je prend une douche et je passe te prendre, de toute façon, tu es sur mon chemin. J'arrive dans peut-être 20 minutes.

-D'accord. Merci Halstead, je te revaudrai ça.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Puis il raccrocha.

 _Au même moment._

Erin monta les escaliers la menant aux bureau de l'unité des renseignements. Antonio, Voight et Olinsky étaient déjà présents. Ils étaient réunis dans la petite cuisinette autour d'une table et attendaient que leur collègues arrivent avant de commencer leur journée de travail.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Dit la jeune femme.

Voight leva sa tasse de café pour la saluer, Olinsky lui fit un signe de tête.

-Bonjour à toi, alors comment ça va aujourd'hui? demanda Antonio avec un grand sourire.

Erin se retourne pour le regarder pendant qu'elle continua de faire son café.

-Je vais bien...comme à tout les jours, pourquoi tu le demande?

-Oh, mais par politesse. On a plus le droit d'être poli?

-Oui, mais tu ne le demande pas habituellement. Elle se retourne et prit appuis sur le comptoir derrière elle et prit une gorgée de café en observant les trois hommes qui étaient assis devant elle. Ils semblaient anormalement calmes et silencieux. Erin sentait que quelque chose se tramait entre les trois collègues.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui sent mauvais ici..., mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude.

Voight se leva en souriant et s'approcha du comptoir du comptoir pour déposer sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Il se tourne ensuite vers elle pour lui faire face.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. T'es sûre que ça va Erin? lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire de côté que Lindsay lui connaissait que trop bien.

Soudain, une lueur passa dans ses yeux comme si elle avait finit par réaliser se qui se tramait dans les bureaux de l'unité.

-Ah non...vous n'avez pas fait ça...finit-elle par dire.

 _Dans les rues de Chicago_

Halstead et Ruzek étaient assis dans la voiture de Jay.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, je sais qu'on va être en retard à cause de moi.

-Nah, c'est pas grave. J'allais être en retard au poste de toute façon. C'est ton appel qui m'a réveillé. Si tu ne l'aurais pas fais, je crois que je dormirais encore. Tu m'as donc donné une bonne excuse maintenant. En plus, je dois passer chercher le gâteau que Voight et Antonio sont allés commander hier pour l'anniversaire de Lindsay à la boulangerie. Tu peux envoyer un texto à Antonio pour lui dire qu'on devrait être là dans environ 30 minutes?

-Pas de problème.

Jay se gara devant une petite boulangerie et arrêta la voiture. Il descendit du véhicule et se tourna vers son ami.

-Tu m'attends ici ou tu descend?

-Je crois que je vais t'attendre ici. Je vais téléphoner à Kim.

-D'accord. Ça ne devrait pas être trop long.

Il ferma la portière. Jay entra dans la boutique et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il devait y avoir environ 3 clients dans l'établissement et deux employés derrière le comptoir. La jeune femme à la caisse leva les yeux vers Jay quand il arriva devant elle. Jay la salua.

-Bonjour, je viens chercher un gâteau d'anniversaire au nom de Voight.

-D'accord. Elle se tourna vers sa collègue. Peux-tu aller voir derrière. Il devrait être sur l'étagère du fond dans le réfrigérateur.

L'autre jeune femme hocha la tête sans même regarder Jay. Celui-ci l'observa. Elle était grande et mince et semblait regarder le sol, comme si elle était gênée ou intimidée. Elle mit la main sur la poigné de la porte qui menait aux réfrigérateur et le détective en Jay pris le dessus. Il vit que la main de la jeune femme tremblait. Il regarda alors la caissière et remarqua qu'elle regardait derrière lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était maintenant certain. Il ouvrit légèrement sa veste de cuir pour laisser apparaitre son arme de service ainsi que son badge qu'il portait à la hanche que la jeune femme devant lui remarqua. Il garda son calme et se dit qu'il allait faire comme si de rien était.

-Alors, ça va bien aujourd'hui mademoiselle? C'est une belle journée.

La caissière le regarda dans les yeux et semblait ne pas trop savoir ce que Jay tentait de faire. Il continua tout de même.

-Je vais payer par carte de crédit. Est-ce que je dois signer quelque chose? Il continua de dévisager la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle comprenne ou il voulait en venir. Il fut soulager quand il lui sembla que oui.

-Oui, il faut signer le bon de commande pour indiquer que vous êtes bien venu la chercher.

Elle lui tendit une feuille de commande vierge et un crayon.

-Voilà, c'est juste ici.

Le jeune détective prit la feuille et au lieu d'écrire son nom, il inscrit les mots «Hold-up?» et rendit la feuille à la jeune femme qui lu subtilement.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur, ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. répondit-elle en hochant affirmativement la tête et en regardant un homme qui était assis à la petite table près du comptoir. Il n'était pas assez loin pour être hors du champs de vision de Jay. Il se retourna.

-Très bien, je vais attendre. Il se détourna et fit semblant d'examiner les photographies accrochées aux murs.

-Combien en a-t-il?

La jeune femme resta surprise.

-De gâteaux, je veux dire. Dans la commande que je suis venue chercher. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai passé alors je veux juste être certain. C'est pour un anniversaire.

-Ah eh oui. La jeune femme regarda le bon de commande avec l'inscription écrite par Jay.

-Un seul je crois.

Jay hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Merci.

Il s'approcha de l'homme assis à la table. Il portait un jeans foncé, un kangourou noir avec une casquette qui lui cachait les yeux. Il avait des convers dans les pieds. Jay ne lui donnait pas plus de 16 ans. Plus il le regardait, plus le jeune garçon semblait nerveux. Jay ne pouvait pas voir s'il avait une arme, mais une main se trouvait sous son chandail, alors il ne voulait pas prendre de chance.

 _À l'extérieur_

Adam venait de raccrocher avec Kim et il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il regarda par la vitre de la boulangerie pour voir sison ami avait bientôt terminé, mais il ne le voyait pas d'ou il se trouvait. Il sorti à nouveau son téléphone de sa poche et envoya un texto.

 _«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ça fait presque 20 minutes que tu es là.»_

 _À l'intérieur._

Jay senti son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Quand il mit la main dans sa poche pour récupérer son téléphone, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un revolver 9 millimètres.

-N'y pense même pas! Si tu bouge, je t'éclate la gueule c'est compris? cria le garçon. Il avait l'air nerveux. Il suait à grosse gouttes et tremblait. Jay pensa qu'il ne devait pas être un habituer du hold up, voir même, ce devait être son premier. Il écouta donc les consignes puisqu'il savait ce que l'anxiété et l'état d'esprit d'un cambrioleur amateur pouvait faire. Il aurait des réactions impulsives et agit sans réfléchir alors Jay leva lentement les mains en regardant le criminel dans les yeux.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas d'ennuis d'accord. Prend l'argent et sauve toi. Dit Jay calmement pour essayer de résoudre la situation sans que personne ne soit blessé ou pire encore tué.

-Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire. Met toi à genou et ferme ta gueule c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu ferme ta putain de gueule d'accord! Cria le suspect en appuyant le canon de l'arme contre le front du policier. Il appuya suffisamment fort pour que Jay ai une grimace de douleur.

-D'accord, désolé, je ne recommencerai plus. Répondit Jay en se mettant à genou.

Il entendit alors la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir et son nom fut prononcé. C'était Adam.

-Jay, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou c'est...

Il interrompit sa phrase quand il vit Jay tenu en respect par un jeune garçon dont le visage était couvert de sueur. Son premier réflexe fut de mettre sa main sur son arme et de dégainer. Il le pointa sur le voleur.

-Police de Chicago, dépose ton arme. Et je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois.

Jay ferma les yeux sans savoir si c'était de soulagement ou simplement pour ne pas voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.


	3. Halstead et Ruzek

Continuer de lire. J'ai beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors donner moi du feed-back s'il vous plait! :)

Chapitre 3

Halstead et Ruzek

 _Bureau d'unité des renseignements_

-On a pas fait quoi? dit Antonio.

-Allez les gars c'est évidents. C'est mon anniversaire et vous êtes beaucoup trop silencieux à mon goût. Vous savez que je déteste fêtez mon anniversaire. Ça me rappel que je vieillis. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu vois un gâteau quelque part, des ballons, des chapeaux ou des bougies? lui demanda Olinsky.

-On a bien d'autre chat à fouetter que de faire des petites cachoteries dans ton dos. Comme terminer les piles de dossiers qui trainent sur nos bureaux ou alors réfléchir à comment nous allons botter les fesses de Halstead et Ruzek quand ils vont finalement bien vouloir se pointer ici. dit Voight.

Erin n'était pas tout à fait convaincu, mais en effet, c'était inhabituel pour son copain et son ami d'être en retard au boulot, premièrement, parce qu'ils adorent leur job et deuxièmement, ils ont peur de Voight.

-Très bien, alors je vais prendre mon café et allé m'installer à mon bureau terminer mon ennuyante paperasse en attendant qu'une affaire nous tombe dessus. Dit-elle en tournant les talons et disparaissant dans l'espace bureau.

Voight regarda les deux autres, mais c'est Antonio qui parla en premier.

-Ils auraient dû être là il y a presque une heure maintenant, est-ce qu'on devrait commencer à s'inquiéter.

-Olinsky, essais de les rejoindre sur leur portable. Peut-être qu'il y a eu un problème à la boulangerie avec le gâteau ou alors ils sont prit dans le traffic.

Al sorti son téléphone et composa le numéro de Jay en premier et laissa sonner.

 _À la boulangerie_

Les yeux toujours fermés, Halstead senti son portable vibrer à nouveau dans la poche de son jeans. L'adolescent ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, trop concentré sur Adam qui le tenait en joue avec son arme. Les vibrations arrêtèrent. Jay se dit qu'avec un peu de chance, le reste de l'équipe se rendrait compte que Ruzek et lui étaient absents et qu'ils essaieraient de les contacter. Jay ouvrit les yeux, il avait toujours le fusil coller contre son front, mais le garçon qui le tenait regardait Adam fixement, surpris de le voir arriver. Ce dernier se trouvait toujours devant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui.

-Non, toi lâche ton flingue sinon je lui fait sauter la tête. C'est compris!?

Adam se mordait les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il hésitait entre poser son arme et courir le risque de se faire tuer ainsi que Jay ou alors garder son arme et faire tuer Jay. Il se dit que s'il avait à mourir, autant le faire dans la solidarité. Il leva les mains avec son arme pointé vers le plafond.

-D'accord, c'est bon, t'as gagné. Mais peux tu s'il te plait pointer ton flingue ailleurs que sur sa tête s'il te plait et ensuite je met mon arme par terre. demanda Ruzek en voyant l'inconfort de son ami.

L'adolescent sembla y penser. Il se tourna donc vers Ruzek.

-D'accord dit-il, alors tu seras mon nouveau jouet. Allé, ton flingue par terre.

Adam, maintenant la nouvelle cible du garçon jeta son arme au sol.

-Maintenant, tu va verrouiller la porte pour ne pas que je sois à nouveau et quand ce sera fait, tu vas venir te mettre à genou à côté de ton copain Jay qui est je suppose, ce mec là. termina-t-il et faisant un signe de la tête vers Halstead. Ruzek obéit. En approchant pour se mettre à côté de Jay, il donna un coup de pied sur son arme et l'envoya en direction des deux hommes. L'adolescent s'énerva.

-HEY! HEY! HEY! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS? cria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Ruzek. En agissant ainsi, il tourna le dos à Jay qui en une fraction de seconde regarda Adam dans les yeux. Celui-ci sembla tout capter ce qui se passait dans la tête de son collègue et lui fit subtilement signe qu'il avait compris. Il se laissa donc engueuler et malmener par le forcené qui le frappa en pleine tête avec la cross de son fusil. Malgré tout, Ruzek resta solidement sur ses jambes laissant le temps à Jay de prendre son arme et de le pointer vers le suspect. Toujours à genou par terre, l'inspecteur le tenait en joue alors qu'il s'acharnait à frapper son ami. Il voulu crier d'arrêter de bouger et s'identifier, mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Tout ce passa si rapidement. Les clients restant et les employés de la boulangerie se jetèrent au sol lorsqu'ils entendirent le premier coup de feu. Au deuxième, ils crièrent de terreur alors que Ruzek toujours sous le choc se jeta par terre pour éviter le troisième coup de feu. Il avait mal au coeur et savait que les coups qu'il avait reçu à la tête lui imposerait surement quelques points de suture. Il entendit des pas quelques part dans la boutique, une porte s'ouvrir et une voiture partir en trombe. Il se dit alors que l'adolescent avait réussit à s'enfuir par la porte de derrière puisqu'il avait verrouillé celle de devant. Il tenta de se relever pour voir ou se trouvait Jay. Il avait la vision un peu floue à cause des coups reçu et il avait du mal a se remémorer ce qui c'était passé. Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone, mais il avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements pour le prendre dans la poche de sa veste.

-Jay? Jay?, Est-ce que ça va? il leva la tête et vit son équipier qui se trouvait toujours à l'endroit ou l'adolescent l'avait fait agenouiller. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il regardait. Sa vision se brouilla d'avantage et il posa la tête au sol en se disant qu'il allait se reposer un peu même s'il voulait savoir comment allait son ami. Son téléphone avait arrêté de sonner.

 _Bureau de l'unité des renseignements_

Olinsky tomba sur la boite vocal de Jay. Après avoir laissé un message, il essaya le portable de Ruzek qu'il laissa sonner. Il tomba aussi sur sa boîte vocal, mais frustré, Al réessaya le téléphone du jeune inspecteur à nouveau. Voight se trouvait devant lui avec Antonio qui devenait de plus en plus anxieux.

-Allez Adam répond, répond, répond. pria Olinsky. À son grand soulagement, il y eu une réponse à l'autre bout du fil, mais son soulagement fut remplacé par de la surprise lorsqu'il entendit une voix de femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- _ **Allô? fit une voix tremblante**_ _._

 _-_ Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Olinsky de l'unité des renseignements de la police de Chicago. Je croyait avoir composé le numéro de l'inspecteur Adam Ruzek.

Voight et Antonio le regardèrent surpris et Antonio ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut arrêté par son collègue qui lui fit signe d'attendre.

- _ **Votre ami, il est grand, blond avec une légère barbe de deux jours? demanda la jeune femme avec des trémolo dans la voix, comme si elle allait pleurer.**_

-Euh oui, ça colle. Écoutez mademoiselle, j'y comprend rien là, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- _ **Je suis désolé, je dois raccrocher, mais venez au plus vite à la boulangerie Cakies à l'ouest. puis elle raccrocha.**_

Olinsky regarda son téléphone comme s'il allait prendre feu puis le rangea dans sa poche. Avant même qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Erin entra dans la pièce l'air sérieux.

-Nous avons une enquête. Des témoins on entendu des coups de feu à la boulangerie Cakies et certain on vu une voiture partir en trombe à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Ils ont aussi rapporter qu'un homme est sorti de la boutique avant d'entrer dans le véhicule qui a prit la fuite. Il y a déjà des patrouilles sur place. Il y aurait des blessés, mais on ne sait pas combien. Des ambulances on été appelé sur les lieux. Les uniformes sont arrivées même pas 5 minutes après que l'appel eu été placé. expliqua la jeune femme.

Olinsky cligna des yeux. Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent, mais Erin continua de parler.

-Une des employés qui se trouvait dans l'arrière boutique et elle a réussit a placer un appel au 911 avant de retourner avec les autres. C'est pour ça que les patrouilles sont arrivées sur les lieux aussi rapidement. Malheureusement, ils ne sont pas arrivés avant que les coups de feu éclatent. Nous ne savons rien sur l'état des blessés, mais il semblerait que se soit relié à des initiations de gang.

-D'accord alors on y va. Olinsky t'es avec moi, Erin avec Antonio. dit Voight. Il savait que son ami avait des informations supplémentaires concernant l'affaire et que cela avait un lien avec Ruzek. Il avait aussi la très mauvaise impression que Halstead était également impliqué.

En descendant les escaliers, Olinsky et Voight tombèrent sur Roman et Kim qui s'apprêtaient à sortir.

-Burgess, Roman, ou allez-vous? demanda Voight.

-Nous allons sur les lieux du hold up. répondit Roman.

-D'accord. Kim, t'es venu avec Adam ce matin? demanda Olinky.

-Non, mais je lui ai parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure. Je suis partis avant lui ce matin alors il a appelé Jay pour qu'il passe le prendre avant de venir travailler. Expliqua-t-elle. Elle vit Olinsky et Voight échanger un regard. Al avait prit quelques minutes avant de descendre pour expliquer à son patron la conversation téléphonique. Maintenant, ils pouvaient confirmer que Jay et Adam étaient ensemble dans la boulangerie. Ils savaient aussi que Ruzek était possiblement l'un des deux blessés, mais ils ne savait pas quelle était la gravité de son état.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Kim sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vient, on va t'expliquer en allant à la voiture.

Tous les officiers et les inspecteurs prirent place dans leur voiture et prirent la direction de la boulangerie toutes sirènes hurlantes. Voight et Olinsky priant pour que leur deux jeunes collègues s'en soient sortis sans trop de peine alors qu'Antonio laissait son imagination lui illustrer les pires scénarios puisque ses collègues l'avaient laissé dans le brouillard.


	4. Tous présents

Un autre chapitre! :)

Chapitre 4

Tous présents

 _À la boulangerie_

Voight et Olinsky arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux. Un ruban jaune délimitait la scène de crime, allant jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il y avait au moins 5 auto-patrouilles et celle conduite par Roman venait tout jute de se garer derrière eux. La porte de devant était ouverte. Olinsky observa et prit conscience de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait trois ambulances, une équipe spécialiste en scène de crime et le camion du coroner ce qui indiquait nécessairement que quelqu'un avait perdu la vie. Olinsky se sentit mal. Il regarda lorsqu'une civière poussé par Sylvie et Gabby passa la porte. Il vit qu'un homme y était étendu, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Antonio qui venait d'arriver avec Erin sortie de la voiture rapidement en reconnaissant le visage de l'homme. Il ne pu se retenir.

-Putain de merde! Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre la civière ainsi que sa soeur. Jay! Jay! Gabby! Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Jay Halstead était étendu sur la civière avec un masque à oxygène qui lui couvrait le nez et la bouche. Il était atrocement pâle. On lui avait enlever sa veste et coupé son t-shirt, laissant apparaitre son corps sur lequel on avait appuyer un bandage sur la poitrine qui était déjà imbibé de sang. Ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts, indiquant qu'il était conscient, mais pas alerte. Gabby regarda son frère.

-Il a reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais c'est signes vitaux sont stables. La balle est ressortie derrière entre les omoplates. Elle regarda son frère sombrement avant de continuer. Écoute Antonio, la balle est passée près de sa colonne si elle n'est pas carrément passée au travers. Pour l'instant, il a trop de morphine pour sentir quoique ce soit, mais il faut peut-être s'attendre à ce qu'il ait des séquelles. Ça c'est le pire des scénarios, le meilleur c'est que la balle n'a fait qu'entrée et sortir sans touché d'organes.

Antonio se prit la tête entre les mains mais se ressaisit aussitôt quant il vit Lindsay approcher au pas de course.

-Erin, il va bien. Il a reçu une balle, mais Gabby croit qu'elle n'a fait que le traverser. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Expliqua Antonio.

Erin s'approcha de Jay et lui prit la main. Elle retenait ses larmes pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ses émotions.

-Jay? Tient bon, ça va aller. Je vais te rejoindre aussitôt que je peux.

À la surprise de ses collègues, le jeune détective leva le bras péniblement pour enlever son masque. Sylvie tenta de l'en empêcher.

-Jay, tu dois garder le masque. C'est pour t'aider.

Il l'enleva quand même leva la tête et prit quelques bouffées d'air

-Je suis...désolé. J'ai tout gâché. dit-il difficilement. Il reposa la tête puis il tenta de se relever soudainement. Adam? Où est Adam? il commença a s'agiter sur la civière.

-Jay, je vais devoir demander de te calmer, tu vas aggraver ta blessure, tu dois arrêter de bouger et remettre le masque. intervint Gabby. Elle lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour l'apaiser, Erin fit de même de l'autre côté.

-Hey, tu t'occupe de tes fesses et je vais voir comment va Ruzek d'accord? lui demanda-t-elle. Il lui fit signe que oui avec la tête et sembla se détendre un peu. Sylvie lui remis son masque à oxygène. Sa brusque dépense d'énergie l'avais mis KO et il perdit lentement connaissance. Gabby regarda ses signes vitaux.

-Il faut y aller, sa pression chute. Sylvie et elle poussa la civière et Antonio les aida à le mettre derrière. Gabby monta avec lui et Sylvie prit le volant. Avant de partir, Gabriella regarda son frère.

-On le transporte au Chicago Med.

Puis Antonio l'aida à refermer les portes arrières. L'ambulance s'éloigna avec les sirènes en allumant les sirènes. Erin avança vers lui.

-Adam est ici aussi? demanda-t-elle. Je crois que tu as oublié de me dire certaines choses. Elle était un peu en colère, mais ne voulait pas se disputer dans une situation aussi dramatique. Elle vit Voight et Olinsky approcher.

-Alors, comment va Halstead? demanda leur chef.

-Il l'emmène au Chicago Med. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il était conscient quand nous l'avons rejoint. Vous avez trouvé Adam? demanda Antonio légèrement angoissé.

-Non pas encore, répondit Al.

Roman et Burgess vinrent les rejoindre. Chacun avait leur calepin en main et prenait des notes de ce que les témoins racontaient et ce qu'ils voyaient. Kim tentait de ne pas trop penser à son fiancé qu'elle n'avait toujours pas vu. Le groupe fut rejoint par un autre officier en uniforme du nom de Greenberg.

-Êtes-vous l'unité des renseignements dont fait partis l'inspecteur Ruzek? demanda-t-il.

Erin répondit la première.

-Oui, c'est nous. Vous avez des informations sur lui? Il était à l'intérieur?

-Il y a une jeune femme qui travaille ici. Elle voudrait vous parlez. Elle a déjà donner sa déposition, mais elle voulait vous rencontrer.

L'officier se retourna et fit signe à la jeune femme d'approcher. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 23 ans et elle semblait sous le choc. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu et il y avait des traces de sang sur ses vêtements. Elle était suivi d'une autre femme qui portait un t-shirt avec le logo de la boulangerie. Il en fut déduis que les deux travaillaient et qu'elles se trouvaient à l'intérieur avec leur deux collègues quand tout est arrivé. Avant que les jeunes femmes ne puissent commencé à parler, Antonio aperçu Adam assis dans une civière, à l'arrière d'une des ambulances. Il avait l'air conscient et alerte. Il s'adressa à Voight.

-Je viens de voir Adam, je vais le rejoindre. De toute façon, quelqu'un aura besoin de sa déposition et il a l'air d'être en meilleur état que Halstead.

-D'accord. Vas-y et tiens nous au courant de leur état à tout les deux. Répondit Voight.

Kim regardait au loin et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas perdre la tête et courir vers son fiancé. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait un travail à faire avant de pouvoir aller le rejoindre à l'hôpital. Le fait qu'il ait l'air d'aller bien la rassurait suffisamment pour tenir le coup jusque là. Elle retourna aux deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient devant le groupe. La plus grande des deux parla en premier.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Julia et elle c'est Mélodie. Nous voulions seulement vous rencontrer pour que vous sachiez à quel point vos agents on été héroïques. Je ne sais pas si nous serions toujours là devant vous s'ils n'étaient pas entrés...elle continua à expliquer ce qui c'était passé et comment les événements s'étaient déroulés.

 _Pendant ce temps._

Antonio accouru pour rejoindre son ami. Il montra son badge à l'ambulancier qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était en train de prendre les signes vitaux du jeune homme. Il lui fit un signe de tête et l'inspecteur alla prendre place sur le banc à côté de Ruzek. Celui-ci était en train de se faire mettre de la lumière dans les yeux pour voir si ses pupilles réagissaient normalement à la lumière. Il avait un bandage lui recouvrant la temps duquel on pouvait encore voir du sang couler. L'ambulancier lui installa une canule à oxygène sous le nez pour l'aider à respirer. Ruzek tourna la tête et regarda son ami. Il avait l'air épuisé. Antonio lui mis la main sur le bras.

-Alors toi, on peut pas dire que t'ais une belle gueule. T'as trop picolé hier soir? plaisanta Antonio.

Pour toute réponse, Adam vomis ses trippes sur le plancher de l'ambulance. Le secouriste demanda à l'inspecteur de l'aider à tourner le jeune homme sur le côté, avant de crier à son coéquipier qu'il était temps de mettre la gomme et de conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a au juste? demanda Dawson lorsqu'il pu lâcher son ami qui avait terminer de vomir. Il semblait complètement lessivé et aussi pâle que Jay quand il l'avait rejoint en arrivant sur les lieux.

-Il pourrait avoir une commotion sévère. Il semble désorienté et n'arrive pas à répondre à nos questions. Ça expliquerait aussi les vomissements. Sinon, à part ça, il a des contusions et il va avoir besoin de points de sutures. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé dans la boutique. répondit le secouriste. Nous sommes presque arrivé.

Antonio s'appuya le dos au mur de l'ambulance, sachant maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas la version de Adam tout de suite. Il soupira et passa le reste du trajet en silence en attendant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

 _Entrée de l'urgence, Chicago Med._

Sylvie gara l'ambulance et en sortie pour aller aider Gabby à l'arrière. En même temps, les médecins travaillants à l'urgence vinrent les aider. Gabby reconnus les Dr Connor Rhodes et Natalie Manning ainsi que April, une infirmière qu'elle avait quelques fois à cause de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Severide. Dr Rhodes parla en premier.

-Est-ce que ce sont les victimes du hold up de ce matin? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Répondit Gabby. Et il vaut mieux que vous teniez Will Halstead loin de celui-là.

Connor et Natalie regardèrent sur la civière et mirent un temps à réaliser. Connor se ressaisit.

-Oh merde! Il respira un bon coup. D'accord alors qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Jay Halstead, 29 ans. Il a reçu une balle de 9 milimètres dans la poitrine. Elle est ressortie. C'est signes vitaux sont stable, mais sa pression chute et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il était à demi-conscient sur les lieux, il a reçu de la morphine. Il a perdu conscience au moment de le mettre dans l'ambulance. Annonça Sylvie en suivant la civière le long du corridor qui les menait à la salle d'examen.

Natalie vie Will du coin de l'oeil et se plaça devant le visage de son frère pour que celui-ci ne le voit pas. Par chance, Maggie était tout près.

-Maggie, peux-tu amener Will avec toi, il y a une deuxième ambulance qui arrive avec l'autre victime du hold up. Demanda le médecin avec un regard entendu à Maggie qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi son amie lui parla d'un ton aussi autoritaire. L'infirmière se dit qu'elle lui parlerait plus tard.

-À vos ordres chef. Dit l'infirmière. Allez vient Will on s'occupe du suivant.

Sans rien dire, le jeune médecin quitta le groupe avec Maggie sans même un deuxième regard à la civière. Natalie regarda Rhodes.

-Oh moins de cette façon, il n'aura pas à voir son frère dans cet état et il pourra se concentrer. Annonça-t-elle. On le met sur le lit dans 1,2 et 3.

L'équipe médical souleva le drap de la civière sur lequel le jeune inspecteur reposait avant de le redéposer délicatement sur le lit d'examen. Gabby regarda Natalie l'air grave.

-Dr Manning, la deuxième ambulance, elle transporte Adam Ruzek. Je l'ai entendu sur la radio. Will finira par s'inquiéter en sachant que Adam et son frère travaillent ensemble.

Natalie encaissa le choc. Même s'ils ne travaillaient pas toux ensemble, les travailleurs des services d'urgences se connaissent relativement tous, surtout les habitués du Molly. Elle connaissait donc Adam pour lui avoir parler quelques fois soit lors d'enquêtes ou alors a des soirées passés au bar. Il s'y trouvait justement la veille avec sa fiancée. Elle répondit à Gabby.

-Hey merde! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? s'exclama-t-elle. Elle se ressaisit. Très bien, je vais parler à Will aussitôt que nous aurons examinés Jay. Au moins, j'aurai des réponses à lui donner.

Gabby hocha la tête et laissa le patient aux bonnes mains des médecins. Sylvie et elle repartirent avec leur brancard. En retournant vers l'entrée, elles virent arriver l'autre ambulance. Will avança vers les portes arrières et les ouvrit. À sa grande surprise, Antonio descendit et aida les médecins à descendre le brancard.

-Antonio, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Will n'attendit même pas la réponse en reconnaissant Adam. Il leva les yeux vers Antonio et celui-ci savait qu'elle était sa prochaine question. Gabby s'était arrêtée un peu plus loin derrière et tenta de capter l'attention de son frère. Ce dernier la vit et elle lui fit un signe de négation avec la tête. Antonio comprit.

-T'en fais pas Will, j'ai pas vu Jay.

La conversation fut coupé par l'ambulancier que Dawson connaissait maintenant sous le nom de Travis Johns qui commença à donner les infos.

-Inspecteur Adam Ruzek, 28 ans. Il a reçu plusieurs coups à la tête. Il n'a pas perdu connaissance, mais il est désorienté et il a vomis plusieurs fois. Il se plaint de douleur à la tête et de vision flou. Nous lui avons administré de l'oxygène, mais aucun médicament à cause des blessures à la tête.

-Très bien, alors allons-y! annonça Will.


	5. Nous sommes une famille

Je ne suis pas super avec les termes médicaux et je ne sais pas si plusieurs d'entre vous connaissaez chicago med qui est un spin off de chicago fire et chicago pd.

Chapitre 5

Nous sommes une famille

 _Au Chicago Med_

Natalie Manning regarda Will terminé de traiter son ami. Cela faisait environ 45 minutes que les deux inspecteurs avaient été pris en charge par les médecins. Connor avait dit à Natalie qu'elle pouvait aller retrouver Will pour le mettre au courant à propos de son frère puisque de toute façon, Jay devait passer plusieurs tests qui allaient être fait par des spécialistes et elle avait préférée laissé le Dr Rhodes en charge du dossier parce qu'elle se sentait trop impliqué émotionnellement. Après tout, Jay était presque son beau-frère, même si toute cette histoire avec Will n'était pas très clair. Elle continua de regarder l'homme devant elle. Il était en train de terminer les sutures dont avait eu besoin le jeune homme qui semblait s'être endormi. Maggie était toujours là et elle sortie de la chambre quant elle vit Natalie.

-Alors, tu prend une pause pour venir admirer le beau docteur suturer un ami.

Natalie laissa échapper un petit rire.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit-elle à voix basse en baissant légèrement la tête pour regarder le bout de ses souliers. Maggie reconnu dans l'attitude de son amie que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'en inquiéta. Elle lui posa la main dans le dos pour l'encourager à continuer de parler.

-Natalie, je reconnais cette expression. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est parce que Adam Ruzek a été blessé ou parce qui s'est passé quelque chose avec Will?

Le Dr Manning releva la tête pour regarder son amie dans les yeux.

-C'est certain que de voir Adam ici me rend triste, et non, il ne s'est rien passé avec Will...c'est plutôt Jay.

Maggie la regarda et parla plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-QUOI?

Natalie lui mis la main devant la bouche pour la faire taire, mais Will s'était retourné et l'avait vu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Natalie lui souri faiblement et il lui fit signe du menton de venir le rejoindre. Elle déclina alors il lui fit signe d'attendre une minute. Natalie se retourna à nouveau vers son amie et enleva sa main. Maggie continua, mais cette fois, elle baissa d'un ton.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Jay? Il n'est pas avec Erin?

Natalie roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr que non, t'es folle! Jay est le petit frère de Will. Ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est que celui qui s'est fait tiré dessus et qui est avec Rhodes en ce moment, c'est Jay!

Maggie la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Oh mon dieu! Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer?

-Connor est en train de lui faire passer des tests. Il va falloir attendre les résultats. Je suis venu le dire à Will. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis de le prendre avec toi tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit son frère dans cet état.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent quant elles virent Will se lever et s'approcher d'elles. Il s'adressa à Maggie en premier.

-Maggie, est-ce que tu pourrais apporter ça pour moi aux scans s'il-te-plait. C'est une demande pour Adam. Il est pas mal commotionné et je voudrais m'assurer qu'il n'a rien de plus sérieux. Ensuite, on le changera de place et on l'emmènera en salle d'observation en attendant qu'il puisse aller passer son scan.

-Oui docteur. Répondit l'infirmière en tournant les talons. Will regarda ensuite Natalie qui avait une petite mine. Il s'inquiéta un peu pour elle et avait peur qu'elle en soit trop fatiguée. Après tout, elle revenait d'in congé de maternité et même si son ancienne belle-mère venait souvent lui donner un coup de main, il n'en restait pas moins que les horaires de l'hôpital étaient horribles.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée. Tout va bien?

-Oui...oui ça va. Répondit-elle de façon lace.

-Hummm ton enthousiasme m'inquiète un peu. Dit Will en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Natalie?

La jeune femme regarda Ruzek dans le lit. Il avait l'air si petit et fragile, tout le contraire que d'habitude ce qui lui fit penser la même chose de Jay. Elle prit son amie par le bras et l'entraina avec elle.

-Viens avec moi Will. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Will la suivit pendant un moment le long du corridor qui menait à la salle d'attente. Toujours en marchant, elle continua.

-Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins.

Will sentit un pincement au coeur. Il ne savait toujours pas de quoi elle voulait lui parler, mais son discours n'augurait rien de bon.

-Tout à l'heure, quand Adam est arrivé, j'étais avec Connor et je travaillais sur le premier blessé du hold up.

-Oui, je me souviens. Un blessé par balle, il était stable à son arrivé. Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Natalie pour qu'elle puisse lui parler face à face. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils étaient rendu devant la salle d'attente ou toute le reste de l'unité de renseignement s'était rassemblée en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs amis. Les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux médecins. Antonio réalisa que Will était sur le point d'apprendre que son petit frère avait été blessé.

-C'est ça. Dit Natalie. Hey bien Will, je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de Adam parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois que Jay était celui couché sur la première civière. Elle lui prit la main pour lui démontrer qu'elle était là pour lui, mais Will semblait être encore en train d'analyser les parles qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu peux répéter?

Natalie se mordit la lèvre, mais elle répéta calmement.

-Ton frère a été blessé par balle pendant le hold up. Il est avec Connor pour l'instant.

Will se passa les mains dans les cheveux, ses yeux ne semblaient pas exprimer grand chose à part de l'incompréhension. Puis il tourna à nouveau son regard sur son ami.

-Je dois aller le trouver, je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien. Il commença à rebrousser chemin, mais Natalie l'en empêcha.

-Will attend! Je peux te renseigner. J'ai veillé à ce qu'il soit traiter le mieux possible. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer tout à l'heure parce que ça n'aurais servit à rien. En plus ton ami avait besoin de toi.

Will hésita, il ferma les yeux, prit appuis sur le mur derrière lui et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et leva la tête. Il relâcha toute l'air qu'il retenait prisonnier de ses poumons sans s'en rendre compte. Natalie s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Quand il est arrivé, il était stable, mais sa pression sanguine était faible. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. La balle est entrée en dessous de la clavicule et elle a dévié pour ressortir entre les omoplates, près de la colonne. À première vu, elle n'a touché aucun organes et elle n'a fait que traverser les tissus mous. Par contre, puisqu'elle est passé près de la colonne vertébrale, Connor va lui faire passée un scan ainsi que faire des radios pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de débris de balle qui s'est détachés. Nous lui avons fais deux transfusions de sang ce qui a fait remonter la pression et on lui administre des antibiotiques pour éviter les infections. Il reçoit aussi de la morphine. Gabby m'a dit qu'il était conscient sur les lieux, mais qu'il a perdu connaissance en route. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à prendre, mais Will, Jay s'en tire bien malgré tout.

Dr Halstead regarda Natalie. Elle était tellement belle et compatissante. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour l'apaiser même si au début, il était un peu en colère de ne pas avoir été averti plus tôt, il comprenait qu'elle avait eu raison. Il déposa doucement la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui flatta tendrement les cheveux.

-Merci Nat. Jay est la seule famille qu'il me reste et pour être franc, je fais des cauchemars la nuit juste de pensé qu'il pourrait se faire tuer n'importe quand. Il est passé à travers tellement d'épreuves et pourtant il est si jeune. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être dans la police, il a toujours voulu aider les gens, mais j'ai peur.

-Je sais Will, je sais. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça sans voir les autres qui les regardaient.

 _Dans la salle d'attente_

Antonio avait regarder toute la scène sans être capable d'entendre, mais il pouvait bien imaginer ce qui se passait. Il croyait que Will allait s'écrouler puisque encore une fois, Jay aboutissait à l'hôpital à cause du travail, mais il fut plutôt surpris par sa réaction. Lui-même se sentait plutôt abasourdie par tout ce qui se passait. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions qui se bousculaient, mais par dessus tout, c'était la rage qui lui permettait de rester debout. Voight lui avait raconté se que les deux jeunes femmes avaient dit. Elles ont raconté le stratagème de Jay qui leur avait montré son arme et sa plaque pour s'identifier pour ensuite utiliser un bon de commande vide pour confirmer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Elles ont aussi dit comment Ruzek avait fais irruption dans la boutique en criant qu'il était de la police avant de rendre son arme parce que l'adolescent menaçait de tuer Jay. Ensuite elles ont dit que sa devenait difficile à raconter puisque quand le premier coup de feu à retenti. Elles n'étaient pas non plus en mesure de dire d'ou il provenait et qui l'avait tiré. Voight avait tiré qu'une seule conclusion sur le comportement des deux jeunes agents. Ils avaient tous les deux su garder leur sang froid dans une situation dangereuse et ils avaient agit sans jamais mettre la vie des otages en danger. Il avait aussi dit qu'ils seraient probablement les seuls, surtout Jay, à pouvoir expliquer et éclairer les zones d'ombres qui restaient encore. Antonio se retourna pour regarder autour de lui. Erin était assise avec Voight dans un coin de la pièce. Elle avait un verre de cfé à la main, plus pour le principe que pour le boire. Olinsky faisait les cent pas devant les machines distributrices alors que Roman et Brurgess étaient assis dans la première rangée de chaises. Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Il se tourna pour voir que Will avait repris ses esprits et qu'il se tenait maintenant devant le groupe avec Natalie à ses côtés. Voight parla en premier tout en se levant pour s'approcher du docteur.

-Est-ce que vous avez-des infos sur Adam ou sur...Jay?

-Je me suis occupé de l'inspecteur Ruzek à son arrivé ici. Commença Will. Il était conscient, mais confus. Il semble avoir reçu plusieurs coups violents portés à la tête. À son arrivé, Travis, l'ambulancier nous a dit qu'il avait vomis plusieurs fois dans l'ambulance ce qu'il a également fait dans la salle d'examen. Il est confus, a de la difficulté à se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé et il parle de manière incohérente. Ce sont tous des symptômes d'une commotion cérébrale sévère. Par contre, je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'y ais rien de plus grave alors j'ai demandé un scan pour être sûr.

Il y eu des soupirs de soulagement puis Antonio alla s'assoir dans une chaise. Kim prit ensuite la parole.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir?

-Pour l'instant, il n'est pas encore installé dans sa chambre et il doit encore aller au scan. Mais ça ne devrait pas être très long. Ajouta Will.

-Et pour Jay? Demanda Olinsky.

Will baissa la tête, Erin avança plus près et Natalie prit la parole.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de nouvelles. Il passe en se moment des scan et des rayon X pour voir la trajectoire de la balle et s'assurer qu'elle n'a toucher aucun organe vital. Son état est stable et nous avons toutes les raisons d'être optimiste.

Erin s'approcha de la jeune femme et la remercia et regarda Will, son beau-frère.

-Alors Will? Comment tu te sent? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh pour être franc, complètement vidé. Je n'ai même pas vu mon frère encore et ça me tue. Même si les autres me répètent qu'il va bien, j'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux. Et toi?

-Je sais pas trop. Je ne compte même plus les fois ou Jay s'est ramassé ici. À chaque fois, je passe au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Will l'étudia un peu avant de continuer.

-Est-ce que vous avez parlé de votre relation à Voight? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Non. Nous avons bien essayé quelques fois, mais Jay se dégonfle tout le temps.

Will et elle sourirent en même temps puis ils virent Connor Rhodes s'avancer vers eux.

-Will, les résultats d'examens de Jay sont revenus. Ton frère est l'un des gars les plus chanceux que j'ai vu de ma vie. Sur les scans, on peut voir que la balle est entrée sous la clavicule gauche avant de changer de trajectoire pour passer à un centimètre du coeur, éviter la colonne vertébrale et ressortir dans le dos. Il devra rester un jour ou deux en observation pour les risques d'infections, mais après, il pourra sortir. Sa pression sanguine est à nouveau normale. Expliqua le médecin.

Encore une fois, il y eu des soupirs de soulagement dans la pièce. Will tandis la main pour serrer celle de Rhodes qui lui tendit également.

-Connor, je t'en dois une. Merci mille fois. S'exclama Will avec un sourire. Où est-il, j'aimerais bien aller le voir.

-Il est au bout du couloir en observation dans la chambre 401. Répondit l'autre médecin. Je sais que vous êtes tous pressé d'y aller, mais j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas plus de deux ou trois personnes. Il a quand même besoin de se reposer.

Will fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Puis Voight retourna dans son rôle de chef qui donne des ordres.

-Ok alors on va faire ça, Antonio, tu vas avec Dr Halstead et si Jay se sent prêt, tu prend sa déposition, nous devons savoir qui à tirer sur qui et si les tirs étaient justifiés. Il n'y avait pas de caméra alors il nous manque encore des pièces du puzzle. Erin, tu attends avec Burgess pour Ruzek, Olinsky et Roman vous revenez avec moi. Allez on bouge.

L'équipe commença à se disperser. Erin tenta de ne pas montrer sa déception de ne pas pouvoir allez au chevet de Jay, mais elle se sentait mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait se rétablir complètement.

 _Dans la chambre de Jay_

Will cogna légèrement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer. Antonio resta dans le couloir en attendant de voir si Jay se sentait assez bien pour le recevoir. Le plus vieux des Halstead regarda tendrement son frère qui était étendu dans le lit. Il avait les yeux fermés, cernés et il était raccordé à quelques solutés dont les tubes semblaient sortir de ses bras. Des fils sortaient de sous sa chemise d'hôpital et servaient à surveiller sa fréquence cardiaque. Dr Rhodes avait également jugé bon de le garder sous oxygène et avait remplacé le masque par une canule nasale, ce qui était moins encombrant. Will s'approcha du lit et parla à voix basse.

-Jay, est-ce que tu dors?

Il attendit une réaction, mais rien ne se passa. Il fit une deuxième tentative, mais cette fois, il passa le dos de sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit frère.

-Jay, c'est moi, Will. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois, ses paupières frémirent avant qu'un petite fente ne laisse apparaitre de superbes yeux verts. Will sourit en s'asseyant dans le chaise près du lit sur lequel il déposa ses coudes.

-Salut toi.

Jay tenta de parler, mais sa voix sonnait enrouée. Il finit par être capable de dire quelques mots.

-De l'eau... j'ai soif.

Will se tourna pour prendre le gobelet que April avait dû laisser pour quand il se réveillerait. Will coinça la paille entre deux doigts pour aider Jay. Il appuya également sur le bouton servant à redresser le lit et le positionna dans un angle confortable, mais pas trop assis pour que son frère puisse se reposer convenablement. Il approcha le verre de ses lèvres.

-Tiens, mais prend des petites gorgées. Ordonna Will. Ce que fit l'autre Halstead. Il prit quelques gorgées avant de reposer sa tête contre les oreillés.

-Merci. Dit-il sa voix encore un peu faible, mais claire. Il regarda son frère et analysa sont visage.

-Je suis désolé. Dit Jay.

Will parut surpris.

-Désolé pour quoi petit frère? Tu n'as rien fait.

-Je me suis encore mis dans une situation qui m'a conduit à l'hôpital. Je t'ai encore fait peur. Expliqua Jay.

Will lui sourit.

-Jay, je sais que ton métier n'est pas facile et qu'il est dangereux, mais je sais aussi que tu l'aime autant que moi j'aime celui d'être médecin. Tu sais, travailler ici, ça peut-être dangereux aussi...Tu te rappelle le cinglé qui avait fait sauté une grenade. Si Severide n'avait pas été là, je n'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ça aurait pu être plus grave. Et c'était mes fesses sur le feu à ce moment là.

Jay sembla prendre un moment pour réfléchir et il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

-Merde, comment va Adam? Je l'ai vu se prendre des coups en pleine tête.

-Pour l'instant, on va lui faire passer un scan, mais sinon, il a une commotion sévère et des points de suture. Il ne retrouvera pas sa belle gueule pour au moins deux semaines. C'est une chance qu'il ait déjà une fiancée, sinon, il aurait eu du mal à s'en trouver une avec cette tête...En fait, je crois que tu t'en sort mieux que lui au final. Ajouta Will plus sérieusement. Il y a Antonio qui attend dehors...tu connais la chanson, il a besoin de ta version des faits. Ils ont déjà celle des témoins, mais il y a des zones d'ombre et Adam même conscient est beaucoup trop dans le brouillard pour parler maintenant et ça c'est s'il en garde des souvenirs. Est-ce que tu te sent d'attaque?

-Je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va aller. Je suis fait fort. Dit Jay avec un sourire.

Will pouffa de rire et alla ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer Dawson qui attendait.

-Entre, il va bien et je crois qu'il a besoin qu'on lui tienne compagnie.

Antonio ne pu cacher sa joie quand il vit Jay conscient sur le lit. Il était encore un peu pâle, mais moins que lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur les lieux du crime. Il était rendu au lit de son ami en deux pas seulement et lui fit leur pogné de main.

-Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. Je suis content que ce ne sois pas plus grave.

-Oui, moi aussi. Répondit Jay en baillant.

-Ouais on va faire sa rapidement. Je vais prendre les grandes lignes et je repasserai pour les détails. Comme vous n'étiez techniquement pas en service Ruzek et toi, il faut absolument que vos raisons d'avoir tiré soient justifiées. Alors on commence? Demanda Antonio.

Jay lança un regard de biais a Will qui s'était assis sur une chaise un peu en retrait. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir que son frère entende tout, mais il y alla quand même.

-Je suis prêt.

Je m'étais dis que ce serait une histoire courte, mais finalement, je crois qu'elle dépasse ce que j'avais prévu. Écrivez moi des reviews :) Merci et j'espère que vous apprécié.


	6. Plus d'ennuis

*J'ai relu les 5 premiers chapitres te je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des erreurs à plusieurs endroits et qu'il manquait même des mots alors je vais faire plus attention. Continué à lire et à me donner des feed backs! :)

Chapitre 6

Plus d'ennuis?

 _Bureau de l'unité de renseignement_

L'équipe, ou plutôt les membre qui n'étaient pas restés à l'hôpital, avait travaillé toute la journée pour faire la reconstitution du hold up en se servant des témoignages des témoins lorsque Antonio arriva avec celui de Halstead.

-Ça y est, j'ai pu voir Jay. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, comme les médecins l'on dit, il va bien et il a l'air bien quoique fatigué. Et je suis passé voir Erin. Elles ne sont toujours pas autorisées à voir Adam...apparemment, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, il est plus mal en point que Halstead.

-D'accord alors faisons le résumé de ce que nous savons déjà en intégrant ce que Halstead a rapporté. Commanda Voight. Olinsky, qu'est-ce qu'on a?

-Les grandes lignes, ce matin, vers 8h00, les deux employés de la boulangerie Cakies ouvre boutique. À 8h05, un premier client entre. 8h10, deux autres clients entrent, mais pas ensemble. À 8h20, nos super héros arrivent, mais Ruzek est sans doute rester dans la voiture puisque la caissière confirme que Jay est entré seul. Il a parlé un peu avec la jeune femme puis il doit avoir senti que quelque chose clochait parce qu'il demande si c'est un hold up. Julia, l'une des employé est allée à l'arrière, ou elle a appelé le 911 pendant que l'autre discutait avec Jay. Elle est revenue à l'avant au moment ou le suspect pointait son arme sur Halstead. L'autre témoin, un de ceux qui est entré en deuxième nous a rapporté que Adam était entré pas très longtemps après et qu'il s'était identifié et dégainé son arme.

Olinsky fit signe à Antonio de prendre la relève. Il se recula pendant que Antonio s'approcha du tableau blanc.

-Selon Jay, tout ce que nous avons là concorde avec ce qu'il a vu. Pour ce qui est du reste, il a dit que Adam a négocier avec le braqueur avant de jeter son arme. Il lui a fait changer son focus de Jay à lui. Ensuite, Halstead dit que le suspect a commencé à s'énerver parce que Ruzek à fait glisser son arme vers lui, il s'est mit à l'engueuler et il a frapper Ruzek avec son arme. C'est là que Jay a prit l'arme de Ruzek qui était près de lui, mais il a entendu tirer avant que lui-même ait eu le temps de le faire, il dit qu'il a été atteint par le deuxième coup de feu et il a tiré sur le suspect ensuite. Il se rappelle vaguement avoir vu Adam tombé au sol et il croyait qu'il avait été touché lui aussi, mais ensuite, il a perdu connaissance. Il s'est réveillé quand Gabby et Brett sont arrivées. Il va nous falloir le témoignage de Adam, parce que même avec celui de Jay, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

Voight regarda les membres de son équipe, sa famille, son unité, sa vie. Puis il contempla les bureaux vides de Ruzek et de Halstead. En une matinée, il avait faillit perdre deux membres de sa famille, et ça, il ne le permettrait pas. Les analystes en scènes de crime avaient déjà terminé d'amasser les preuves et ils avaient tout envoyé au labo. Il attendait les résultats avec impatience parce que comme l'avait dit Antonio, quelque chose ne collait pas.

-D'accord, et qu'est-ce qu'on a sur le suspect?

Roman arriva au même moment, un document à la main. Il en sortie une photo qu'il alla accrocher au tableau à côté de celles qui avaient été prise à la boulangerie. Il y en avait plusieurs. Le regard de Sean s'attarda plus longuement sur celle ou l'on pouvait voir le sang de Jay maculer le sol, juste à côté du corps sans vie du jeune homme dont Roman avait finalement reçu les détails concernant son identité.

-Il s'agit de Rico Gonzales, 17 ans. Il est fiché pour quelques délits mineurs comme possession de marijuana et vol de voiture, mais rien d'aussi grave que vol à main armé. J'ai aussi récupéré les résultats de la balistique. Le fusil de Jay n'a pas servi. Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'autre...Il y a eu trois balles de récupérées. Deux provenant d'un Glock 9 millimètres et une autre provenant d'un revolver. On a retrouver le revolver avec Gonzales. Le sang de Adam était dessus.

-D'accord. Alors Jay à tirer deux fois. Il rate sa cible la première fois et Gonzales en profite pour lui tirer dessus au même moment que Halstead refait feu. Expliqua Antonio.

Roman voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais Olinsky parla.

-Oui peut-être, mais c'est Ruzek qui a eu les coups en pleine tête. Jay est un excellent tireur, à cette distance il n'aurait pas raté.

-D'accord, mais si Ruzek et Gonzales étaient en train de se battre, c'est possible qu'il soit sortie de sa ligne de mire. Continua Antonio.

-Est-ce que je peux terminer? Dit Roman en haussant le ton ce qui sembla surprendre Voight.

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

-La balle du revolver n'est pas celle qui a transpercé Jay. Il a été atteint par un glock. La troisième balle était incrusté dans un mur. L'arme de Gonzales a servi, mais la balle qu'il a tiré n'a touché personne.

-Ça ne se peut pas...Adam aurait aussi tirer?...Et il l'aurait fait sur Jay? dit Dawson confus.

-Non..c'est là que ça devient étrange. Les balles viennent de deux Glocks différents. Et Adam n'aurait pas pu tirer de toute façon, selon les témoins, c'est Jay qui avait son arme. Et la balle qui a tué Gonzales vient de l'arme de Ruzek. Celle de Jay a été testé, elle n'a pas servi. Expliqua Roman. Ou alors, Gonzales avait deux armes.

-Ça ne fait pas de sens, dit Antonio. Nous aurions retrouvé la deuxième arme sur lui. Là nous n'avons que celles de Harlstead, Ruzek et le revolver de Gonzales.

L'équipe resta pensive et regardait le tableau. Chaque membre tentait de se faire une hypothèse de ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la boulangerie. Une sonnerie de téléphone résonna et interrompit le silence. C'était le portable de Voight. Celui-ci alla dans le bureau pour répondre. Il en ressortit au bout de cinq minutes avec sa veste à la main.

-Amenez-vous, c'était Lindsay. Ruzek a le feu vert pour recevoir de la visite. Déclara Voight en traversant la pièce pour rejoindre la sortie.

 _Chicago Med_

L'équipe était rassemblée devant la chambre d'hôpital d'Adam, à l'exception de Jay. Will était en train de leur faire part des derniers résultats d'examens. Par la fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre, on pouvait voir le jeune inspecteur, couché dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Il était relié à un moniteur cardiaque et il avait des intraveineuses dans le bras par lesquelles, il recevait du soluté ainsi que de la médication contre la douleur. Il avait sur la tempe au moins 10 points de suture entourés d'une énorme ecchymose violacé qui descendait sur sa pommette ou on pouvait voir également quelques égratignures. Will Halstead se tenait devant la porte.

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, nous lui avons fait passer des scans afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y ai rien de plus grave. Il n'a aucun signes d'hémorragies cérébrales et pour être franc, c'est ce que je craignais le plus. Il est sévèrement commotionné. Je sais que vous devez faire votre travail et je souhaite plus que tout au monde savoir ce qui s'est passé dans cette boulangerie, mais je veux que vous soyez tous conscient qu'il se peut que Adam n'ait que très peu de souvenirs de ce qui est arrivé. Comme ça s'est passé il y a plus de quatre heures, il est plus alerte que lorsqu'il est arrivé, mais il a quand même besoin de se reposer alors je vais laisser deux d'entre vous entrer. Je vous demanderais de limiter votre visite à une demi heure environ, expliqua le jeune médecin.

Voight s'avança et lui tendit la main.

-Dr Halstead, je sais que ce ne doit pas être une journée facile pour vous aujourd'hui, mais je crois que je peux dire de la part de toute l'équipe et de moi-même merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Ruzek et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour Jay, vous n'avez qu'à demander et nous serons là. Vous êtes autant de la famille que Jay.

Will serra la main du sergent, ému par l'élan de sentimentalisme d'un homme habituellement froid et détaché.

-Merci sergent Voight, dit Will en se raclant la gorge. N'oubliez pas, deux personnes, une demi heure. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai avec mon frère.

Will s'éloigna dans le corridor. Voight et Olinsky entrèrent dans la chambre de leur collègue et prirent place dans des chaises disposées de chaque côté du lit. C'est Olinsky qui parla le premier.

-Adam? Hey oh? Est-ce que t'es avec nous? souffla doucement Alvin.

Adam entrouvrit les yeux et les fit glisser du côté ou il avait entendu la voix.

-Parle moins fort Al, j'ai mal au crâne, répondit le jeune homme, ce qui entrainait des rires de la part des deux autres hommes.

-Comment tu te sens? demanda Voight.

Adam soupira et s'étira un peu avant de répondre.

-Je vois encore flou, j'ai encore du mal à me souvenir ou je suis et j'ai mal au coeur, mais je vais m'en sortir. Si je devait choisir entre ça et une gueule de bois carabinée, je prend la gueule de bois n'importe quand. Le doc a dit que c'était normal.

Sa voix sonnait faible et fatigué. Il luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. Il voulait absolument raconter sa version ou du moins ce qu'il se rappelait pour l'instant. Il se redressa dans son lit et ouvrit complètement les yeux en grimaçant de douleur. Il sembla hésiter, mais il posa la question qui lui brulait la langue.

-Est-ce que Jay est vivant?

-Jay va bien. Il s'en sort aussi bien que toi. La balle l'a traversé sans rien touché de vital. D'après ce que nous savons, c'est en partie grâce à toi, expliqua Voight.

Adam afficha un air soulagé et il soupira longuement en détournant les yeux.

-J'ai vraiment cru quand je l'ai vu s'écrouler qu'il était mort. C'est un peu vague, mais j'ai des images qui me passe dans la tête. Je sais que Will a dit que j'aurais des troubles de mémoire à cause de la commotion, mais je fais de mon mieux pour me rappeler.

-T'en fait pas Ruzek, Halstead va bien malgré les circonstances. Si tu nous racontais ce dont tu te souvient, le rassura Olinsky.

-D'accord, je vais essayer. Je me rappelle être entré dans la boulangerie parce que je trouvait que Jay était long et il ne répondait pas à mes textos. Je suis entré...je ne me souviens pas de la suite. Le souvenir qui me vient après, c'est que le cambrioleur me frappe avec son arme. J'ai essayé de me défendre après un certain temps et il a tiré dans le vide. Il y a eu un deuxième coup de feu et Jay est tombé. Ça ne venait pas de moi ni du voleur...je me rappelle m'être demandé d'où ça venait, mais ensuite, j'ai vu Jay tiré. C'était presque tout de suite après qu'il ait reçu la balle. Je me suis écroulé avec le gamin. J'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner dans ma veste. Ensuite, je crois qu'il y a plus rien, raconta Adam.

Voight et Olinsky le regardaient.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y avait une autre personne d'impliqué, à l'intérieur? pressa Voight.

L'inspecteur regardait droit devant lui et faisait vraiment un effort surhumain pour essayer de se rappeler. Il voyait des images, mais il voulait être certain qu'elles provenaient bien de la réalité et non pas de son imagination. Puis, il se rappela.

-Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Je me souviens. Il y avait un autre homme, plus âgé que le premier. Il était assis à une table, c'est lui qui a tirer sur Jay. Je me souviens avoir entendu des pas de course, une porte s'ouvrir et une voiture partir sur les chapeaux de roues. Ensuite, c'est le néant. Je suis désolé, c'est tous ce que je me rappelle, s'excusa Ruzek en redéposant sa tête sur ses oreillers. Il était évident qu'il allait sombrer sous peu. Olinsky lui mit une main sur le bras pour le rassurer.

-T'inquiète Adam, tu nous a aider. Repose toi, on se revoit bientôt.

Voight et Olinsky sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent seuls. Erin était finalement aller voir Jay, Antonio, Roman et Burgess étaient retournés au poste pour continué à essayer de trouver des informations pour faire avancer l'enquête.

-Nous allons mettre les autres au courant. Nous devons chercher pour un deuxième homme et je veux qu'il y ait des patrouilles qui circulent dans le secteur. Si la deuxième arme traine dans le coins, je veux qu'on la retrouve pour voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose, ordonna Hank.

Olinsky et lui quittèrent l'hôpital afin d'aller mettre les autres au parfum.

 _Chambre de Jay_

Erin entra dans la pièce sombre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Jay. Elle avança vers le lit et prit place dans le chaise la plus près. Elle examina tendrement l'homme allongé devant elle. Seule une petite lampe projetait une faible lueur au dessus du lit. Il était endormi. Sa poitrine suivait le rythme de sa respiration. Il était toujours relié au moniteur cardiaque et il recevait encore du soluté et de la médication pour la douleur par intraveineuse, mais la canule pour l'oxygène avait disparue ce qui laissa la chance à Erin de contempler le visage de Jay. Il avait reprit des couleur et semblait paisible dans son sommeil. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient toujours visibles, mais moins évidents. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Il était temps que tu vienne me voir. Dit une petite voix ensommeillée. Je commençais à penser que tu m'avais abandonné.

Le regard d'Erin remonta pour voir que Jay ne dormait plus et qu'il l'observait de ses petits yeux encore endormis.

-Tu es fou, je ne pourrai jamais t'abandonner. Tu m'a fais tellement peur. Et pour ta gouverne, je suis venu te voir un peu plus tôt, mais tu était dans les vapes à cause des médicaments contre la douleur que le doc t'avais donner. En plus, Voight était là une parti du temps et je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne t'achever sur ton lit d'hôpital sans que j'aie eu la chance de te voir.

Tous les deux se regardèrent en riant puis Jay s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda la jeune femme d'un air sérieux.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais peur. Ce n'était surement pas mon but en commençant la journée. J'étais supposé aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire que Voight avait commandé pour toi. Ne va pas lui dire que je gâche la surprise, mais il tenait vraiment à organiser une soirée en ton honneur. Alors, comment ça se présente?

-T'as vraiment envie de parler de l'enquête? J'aurais pensé que tu te serais plaint comme une fillette et que tu m'aurais supplié de sortir tes jolies petites fesses d'ici.

-Will est passé rapidement tout à l'heure. Après négociations, je serai relâché demain dans l'après-midi. Il m'a dit que Rhodes voulait me garder en observation pour être certain qu'il n'y a pas d'infections. Donc, comment va l'enquête?

Erin le regarda en soupirant. Il avait donc toujours réponse à tout celui-là pensa-t-elle.

-D'accord j'abandonne. On a réussit à identifier le gamin.

Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

*J'espère que vous appréciez! :) Laissez moi de reviews!


End file.
